villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cedric the Sorcerer
Cedric the Sorcerer (also known as Cedric) is the main antagonist of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. He is a sorcerer who plans on trying to get Sofia's magic amulet on her necklace so he could rule all of Enchantia, but fails due to his bumbling or sometimes, remorse. He was voiced by Jess Harnell. Appearances Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cedric first appears in the ceremony when Sofia becomes princess casting a spell that causes rain by accident, and then clears it. He takes interest in Sofia's amulet which holds the power to rule the kingdom. He secretly plots to steal the amulet from her, and lures her into his lair. There, he asks for her to take off the amulet, but she refuses, as she promised to keep it, and Cedric grudgingly lets her leave. Later on, after Sofia is humiliated by her step-sister Princess Amber, Sofia visits Cedric again and asks him to give her a spell that will make her a good dancer. Cedric makes up a plan and gives her a spell that mill make everyone in the ballroom fall asleep, and then he will blackmail her to give him the amulet. However, when she chants the spell, he happens to be in the ballroom at the time, and he falls asleep as well. Together, Sofia and Amber undo the spell, and Cedric disappears in anger. Hero Cedric Being the main antagonist of the show, Cedric sometimes appears as the hero of the show. In the fourth episode, "Cedric's Apperentice", he helps Sofia to learn some magic and saves her, when the princess turned herself into a lizard. This time he's going to steal the Amulet of Avalor, while Sofia cleans his workshop, but she arranged a performance for him because king Magnus arrived. Then, Cedric plans to steal the amulet at the performance and then rule two kingdoms. However, spirits of his father and mother made him think if his friendship with Sofia is enough cost for it. At the performance, he saves Sofia again, when she turned herself into a lizard again. Then, Cedric didn't steal the Amulet, and told his angry crow that they can always steal the Amulet tomorrow. In the episode, "The Enchanted Feast", Cedric again playing the role of hero. When Sascha the Sorceress arrived as well, as the royal families of other kingdom, his wand was hexed and he didn't execute the mirror spell right. While the dinner, Cedric leaves it, but then Sofia told him that Sascha the Sorceress is really Miss Nettle and she's planning to steal the Amulet of Avalor. Cedric became angry when he heard that and matched Miss Nettle to the duel. Hovewer, because Miss Nettle hexed his magic wand, she easily won the battle. After his crow and rabbit of Sofia brought Cedric another wand from his workshop (because Miss Nettle and her magic flower blocked the whole castle), Cedric and Sofia tricked her and then saved the royal family. Cedric played a pivotal role in the special, "The Curse of Princess Ivy", where he learns about the threat of Princess Ivy planning to take over Enchancia herself with her magical powers. He assisted Sofia and Amber into finding a way to break the curse that Ivy has caused. It's revealed in "Cedric's Apprentice" and "Mystic Meadows" that his resentment of his lot in life and his desire for power and glory came from a desire to live up to the standards of his father Goodwyn the Great and that most of his slip-ups happen because being around King Roland makes him nervous and because his father interrupts him whenever he tries to cast a spell in a way that makes him mess it up. Thanks to efforts and encouragement from his first-ever friend Princess Sofia, Cedric is able to earn the pair's respect, his family's Family Wand, and the title Cedric the Sensational. In "Cedric Be Good" Cedric finally gets his hands on the Amulet of Avalor. But due to his incomplete knowledge of the Amulet of Avalor's workings his plan to take over Enchancia with the Amulet's powers ultimately fails. After being cursed by the Amulet many times, a fed up Cedric gives Sofia the Amulet back. He also officially gives up trying to take over Enchancia with it. Most recently, he is revealed to have a niece named Calista. Calista is shown to be the only member of his family besides his mother who adores him and the only one he's not annoyed by. Cedric is shown to care for her to the point where he goes out of her way to keep her safe and teach her important life lessons such as the importance of asking before taking and how it's wrong to steal. He is also shown to idolize Merlin. Evil Cedric Through Cedric didn't encounter Sofia face-to-face being one of her friends, he made several appearances as a true villain. The first notable example of "Evil" Cedric it is his role in the episode "The Amulet and the Anthem", where Sofia became timely spoiled girl and made the Amulet of Avalor to curse her. Cedric becomes faux tragic when learn about it, but then remind the princess about that amulet can bless, but can harm. He then using strong psychologic attacks to Sofia in giving the amulet to him, so he could undo the curse. However, Sofia redeemed her errors and the Amulet undo the curse itself, leaving Cedric angry. The most notable current evil role of Cedric it's his role in full-lenght movie "The Floating Palace", when he transforms himself into sea monster in order to steal mermaid magic tiara. It was the first time he and Wormwood battled Sofia, however, being unrecognized, as the transformation changed them physically very strong. In the end they were blown up to sky, only to transform back and return to royal ship. Cedric then went to his timely ship's workshop as Wormwood laughed at the sea-monster tail which left on Cedric. Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Charismatic villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Extremists Category:Possessor Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Depowered Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Tragic Villain Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sofia the first villains